fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiresland (2011 film)/Quotes
Matthew Mouse *Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to The Shiresland Telethon! *Hello, It's me, Matthew Mouse! *And This is Boofy, he's an every best pal. Douglas Duck *Hey Matthew, when do I do the indoor running of the bulls? Boofy *Not, at all! *I'm okay. *Buttered Toast. *A Bus Driver! *But better. *Shush! My yeast is rising. Madeline Mouse: *All Right you fan lovers, everyone ideas, if you better be good, BETTER PLACE FOR GOOFY OFF AGAIN YOU'RE LARGE IT GADGET LAZY LUCKY LANE BALLEY! *WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WAS HERE!!! *Mandy, I TELL YOU RODENTS DON'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! Lady Enchanted: *You're relics, Shires! The world has moved on, we got favourite shows SMTV Live, Pokemon on Children's ITV, we got Chums, Fartbeat, Anty and Decky, Ducky and Me, Wonkey Donkey, Pokerap, Dec Says, Pokefight, Ant and Dec, Cat Deeley, across around the world tour, 99 hours of day, 99 days of week, Children's BBC we got Live and Kicking, The Lampies, Cartoon Network, we got Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog, Nickelodeon we got Rugrats, Rocket Power, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life AND THE ANGRY BEAVERS, WARNER BROS. WE GOT LOONEY TUNES AND MERRIE MELODIES AND THEY ALL DEAD! Now, get out of my museum! Dialogue Lines *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this news flash! *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Madeline Mouse, it's the evil mouse, have escape into Tower of London, and his assistant Lady Enchanted, together, the fighting the forces of evil, there it's no place to hive, One placed ahead, of the mysterious Lemur. ---- *Matthew Mouse: Boofy, are you coming or not? *Eddy (on tv): Ed! You found a brain! Mucky Boys make loud, funny noises. *''to Boofy listening to On TV, Eddy starts to make loud, odd noises. Ed joins him.'' *Edd (on tv): Ssh! *''TV, Ed and Eddy stop to laugh and then continue with the noises. Kevin hears them and stops.'' *Boofy: I have to go that way. ---- *Chris: Fire in the hole! ---- *American Star: Did you have a driving the dishes. *Kinder the Rabbit: Yes, I am! ---- *Chris: Rescue Rangers, *Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Madeline Mouse: AWAY! *Betty: Okay guys, Let's get to work! *Madeline Mouse: TRASH THE CASH! ---- *Madeline Mouse: HEY, BOOFY! I want you to meet, a friend of mine. *Martin Mouse: (giggles) *Dennis Duck: (snores) *Doofy: Waka, Waka! ---- *Lady Enchanted: Don't not understand, HE'S KIDDING TO KNOW, IT'S A FAMILY KIDS KIND TO ANIMALS CONTROL AND EVERYWHERE! (laughs) *Madeline Mouse: That's how it's done! ---- *Chris: What's the matter with you, Jonathan Mouse?! ---- *Matthew Mouse: It's a matter a fact, Madeline, something we must going to see right now, and uh, uuhh, uh, oh, ah, UH, UHHHH, NOOOOO! I'M FINE WITH THAT!!! (Matthew screams and run away) *Madeline Mouse: (growling) YES, SHE'S SO VERY SPECIAL!!! ---- *Mandy Mouse: Wait! What am I doing? I promised myself I'd never go back! I am woman! I am strong! You must leave at once! ---- *Madeline Mouse: MAYBE SEEN YOUR LAST LONGER DOG!!! (Laughs) ---- *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome to your host, MATTHEW MOUSE!!! *Matthew Mouse: It's The Shiresland Telethon with our very special guest star, ATOMIC ROGER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! ---- *Madeline Mouse: I want you expectedly for THIS! *Check Man 1: That's the newspaper, with that's a bit with problem. *Lady Enchanted: RIGHT THERE! THEN STINK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! *Check Man 2: Hey, take it easy! That's him. That's them! I don't want to see that. ---- *Madeline Mouse: We'll, just see about that! ---- *Madeline Mouse: I'm sorry Mandy, but you've been replaced... permanently. ---- *Madeline Mouse: Hey Enchanted, we have a deal! *Martin Mouse: You are the really! *Doofy: I all ways are really, What the Waka! ---- *Newsman: It's Other Shiresland Newsflash, it's a waiting and hiding are over! Madeline and Lady Enchanted get arrested, it's the breaking news, Matthew and Michelle are getting married, Allen and Douglas going to kiss and make up. *Douglas Duck: (kisses Allen, Allen pulls away) Yuck! Ah, phooey! *Newsman: And the rest of his life, and you'll go down in history. ---- Lines *Matthew Mouse: Uh, Chris, did you know how to get there in the Australia! *Chris: Yes, my love! *Matthew Mouse: I wonder Madeline is up to? Category:Quotes Category:ShiresToon Studios Category:American animated films Category:Action Category:Action Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires films Category:Adventure